Prima Universum
The Universe (also known as the Prima Universum) is a sentient being and all of space and time. She was created by Jordan Bone and Rebecca Tan in the year 0 AC and such is the oldest being in existence. Biography Early Years The Prima Universum was created by Jordan Bone travelling to a moment before time, thus triggering the Big Bang. With him, he brought Rebecca Tan, who had the Gift of granting non-sentient things a sentient form based on their personification in the popular consciousness. She applied this gift to the universe, thus giving sentient life to the Prima Universum. The Prima Universum was born into an empty void and spent her first year with only occasional visits from her parents. Her first long-time companions were the crew of Rerum Station Burgin, once its building began in 1 AC. She looked after the crew and in turn, they looked after her. When the first child was born on the Station, the Prima Universum began to create the path for her own creation and gave the child a Gift. The intent of these gifts was to establish a world in which the Trade society would form, and so allowing for the conditions of her own birth, and as such the existence of anything in time and space. She continued in this fashion with all sentient beings until the formation of the Earth. Earthen Prehistory The Prima Universum paid close attention to the Earth in early years, and when sentient beings evolved, began to Gift them. During this period the first Level 10 Gift was given. Immortality, to Izi. This led to the formation of the original Trade Society, the predecessor to the Trade Nation. Roman Empire During this time a cult emerged, which worshipped the Prima Universum. It is commonly theorised that knowledge of the Prima Universum's nature emerged from comments made by Jordan Bone, but physicist Jessica Nedeljka Ruskin has published a paper hypothesising that the religion evolved organically with at first only a little influence from old Trade mythology, and in fact, the Prima Universum became what she was due to society's personification of her in that period, considering the nature of Rebecca Tan's Gift. The cult of the Prima Universum became popular with Ethiopian Romans, who noticed the similarities to their own traditions, and so many branches of the original emerged, combining with different Ethiopian religions. This is regarded as the split of the cult into Orthodox and Syncretic Primism. Orthodox Primism remained a small cult, but Syncretic Primism grew quickly and greatly. The Prima Universum became concerned with the growing worship of her person. To combat this, she wrote a book, in which she insisted she was not a goddess, although included principles for if one wished to follow her as someone wise and worthy of respect as an individual. This book was accepted by some who became The People of The Book; and rejected by Traditional Syncretism and the Orthodox church. Historian Jeff Lynn, in an interview with Hestiac News Galactic, commented that it's likely that the publication of the Book of the Prima Universum was the main contributing factor in the form of the Prima Universum, as it established her personality to society, and this depiction became part of the public consciousness.